


San Francisco

by tenbfireflies



Series: Sunny & Charlie [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenbfireflies/pseuds/tenbfireflies
Summary: All it took was a look, one look and Sunny was trapped. Trapped like a fly in an intricate spider web, waiting to be devoured.





	San Francisco

**Author's Note:**

> a lil sumn in San Fran (there's smut I promise) also follow me on tumblr if you wanna see more of these idiots @tenbfireflies

1965

Sunny's tired. Eyes stinging everytime he blinks, back aching kind of tired. Logan was making him work more hours, for what seemed like less money. And he supposes that would all be fine and dandy if it wasn't for the work he was doing. It felt demeaning. It felt like busy work, grunt work. Work Sunny thought he was above almost.

Still, he did it, because like so many other times in his life, he needed the money. Not just him, Charlie too. Another person who depended on him in a way. A person who made his heart flutter, made his knees weak so he had to grip the bus pole he was holding onto a little tighter as he stared out the window. The sun was setting and it caused a nice glow to cascade over the waters below him.

He remembered the first time he ever crossed the Golden Gate Bridge, it was just a few years ago. He hadn't been around when they first finished it, he and Charlie had been in New York at the time, but he'd never forget the first time he did drive, or more walked across the national monument.

Charlie had decided that just taking a bus or taxi across the bridge their first time back in San Francisco would 'lessen the experience', his actual words. So they took a taxi from the train station in Oakland to the bridge. Sunny bet he could beat Charlie to the first pillar of the bridge and Charlie was running before he could even finish his sentence. They'd raced each other to the middle of the bridge before they actually stopped and took in their surroundings.

Some of the effects were gone, but he was still awestruck. It was one of the most massive things Sunny'd ever seen, and he was just standing right on it. He can remember staring up at the metal wires tasked with holding all their weight, able to snap at any point and have every person and car dropped down into the cold water to meet a watery grave. Well, everyone except Charlie, who was staring down into the water, half of his body hanging over the railing as he watched the waves below. He looked like he was about to fall, hair blowing in the wind. Sunny heard him spit and looked down to watch the gob disappear into the air.

"'S gotta be what? Five hundred feet down?" Charlie had asked, still staring down into blue.

Sunny pulled out a cigarette and looked down as well. "Read in the paper it's almost eight hundred." Charlie stands up straight and whistles.

"If I jumped from all the way up here and did a cannonball, how big would my splash be? Enough to cause a flood?" Sunny laughed, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"If you jumped from up here, you'd break every bone in your body." He read that in a book one time, that water basically turns into concrete if you jump into it from past a certain height. Charlie's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Sunny with wide eyes.

"No shit," he said, looking out at the water, not asking any further questions, seeming to trust Sunny's word and word alone. "Do you think it's scary on the way down or is it too quick to even like process that shit?"

Sunny never wanted to find out and he didn't want Charlie to either, so he shrugged and turned back the other way. "You wanna find out or do you wanna get back to the city before the sun goes down? I don't wanna get hit by one of these fuckers," Sunny said, spitting in the direction of the passing cars, a short metal railing the only thing separating them and oncoming traffic.

Charlie stared down that the wave for a few more seconds, seemingly contemplating something and Sunny kinda just wants to stay there and watch him. The sun is starting to set giving Charlie's skin a nice orange glow, wind blowing through his short blonde hair. Sunny feels his heart squeeze when he gets a perfect view of those eyes, the same eyes Sunny fell in love with all those years ago. Soft green in hard eyes. Eyes that have seen too much. Eyes that have seen war and abuse, but not now. Those eyes look different now, not exactly ecstatic, but content and safe and maybe even a little happy.

Then those eyes are on Sunny and he forgets to breathe. It's crazy that Charlie can still do that to him, can make his body react like he's a teenager again, in a lot more ways than one.

Before he could really say anything about it, Sunny's stop came up. He clambered out, walking into the busy street, less busy than usual for some reason, seeing as it's a Friday and it's usually bustling by now. He only had to walk a block before he stood in front of his apartment, brown door slowly but surely chipping away. He shoved his key in the lock and it sticks when he tried to turn it, so he slowly turned it again.

When he's finally in, the hallway smells like a healthy mix of several different foods. His stomach growls and he hustles up the stairs a little faster. Scott is banging on Nora's door when he reaches the second floor. This is the third time this week that the guy had been at his neighbor's door, each time a different form of apology on his tongue as he banged away.

Charlie had asked Nora if this was something they needed to take care of. She had told them both not to worry, that these kinds of fights happened between them a lot, she just needed to wait him out and once he stopped being so clingy then she'd call him.

Charlie told him he would never understand heterosexual relationships and Sunny was inclined to agree.

He had tried to ignore the sulking man next to him as he unlocked his door, but Scott wasn't having any of that on this day.

"Hey, Eugene right? Do you know if Nora's home? I've been out here for like ten minutes," the man asked. He looked pathetic, back leaned against the wall, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He was hunched over, looking up at Sunny with sad, pitiful eyes and Sunny almost felt bad.

"I don't know, was she here the last two times you were here this week?" Sunny said. Scott shrugs limply and looks down at his boots.

"I just want her to talk to me. I miss her," he says brokenly and Sunny starts to actually feel a little bad. He sighs and turns to Scott fully, using his own door to lean his shoulder against.

"You should go home, kid. Maybe take a shower," Sunny takes that moment to look at the disheveled man up and down. He looks like he stinks, what with the stains on his shirt and pants and his curly hair poking out at different spots. Scott looks down at his own body self-consciously.

"Yeah, yeah maybe you're right. But, what if she comes back once I leave?" He looks back at the door like he if he leaves it'll tear him apart and Sunny rolls his eyes.

"Dude, she's definitely in there. Nora doesn't work Friday's." Scott's eyes widen.

"It's Friday?! Oh shit," Scott rushes out, pushing past Sunny, not bothering to thank him and skipping down the stairs. Sunny turns back to his door and finally, he's home.

It's bright when he walked in, the apartment is lit up by the setting sun and it smelled like him and Charlie, a scent he's long since decided is one of his favorites. He dropped his keys in the little side bowl they kept by the front door and heads straight for the kitchen.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the object of his affection sprawled out lazily, waiting for him, in their recliner.

Charlie was sat in the plush leather chair, on leg resting on the coffee table in front of him, the other was resting over the arm, boxer-clad thighs spread wide, an offering to the gods, to Sunny, when Sunny had opened the door to their small apartment.

His soft dirty blonde hair sat in front of his eyes, obstructing the green. But Sunny could still feel the heat behind his gaze, he could see the smirk on his face, noted the quick rise and fall of his bare chest.

Sunny had stopped for a second, shock-still, then something predatory slithered it's way up his spine and that possessive glint Charlie loved so much shined in Sunny's eyes. He stalked over to where Charlie was seated, food now forgotten now replaced with a different kind of hunger, the blonde's hand now slowly massaging the lump in his shorts.

"Welcome back sunshine," Charlie said with an evil grin, eyes shining with mischief as he rubbed at his hard-on.

"What're you doing there, Charlie?" he said casually, voice slightly deeper than usual.

Charlie's breath hitched slightly and he rubbed down harder.

"Just waitin' for your dumbass to get home," Charlie teases and gave Sunny a little open smile, his tongue peeked through his teeth. "You're lucky you showed up when you did."

Sunny watches Charlie's hand rub up and down and swallows down the urge to push Charlie's hand away. "Why's that?" He asks instead, voice gravelly.

Charlie's cheeks were red when he moaned, eyes still glued to Sunny's face. "Almost got tired of waitin'. Was about to ask the fella at Nora's door if he wanted to help, take his mind of his girl for a bit." Charlie giggled, knowing exactly what his words did to Sunny, knowing exactly when the little possessive devil on the taller man's shoulder fully took control.

Sunny growled and replaced Charlie's hand with his own, pushing into Charlie's little thrusts upwards. Charlie gasped, hands darted out to grip Sunny's arms. Sunny loved the way Charlie shook under his grasp, knowing he's the only one who can get Charlie like this so quickly, get him desperate and squirming under his grip. He squeezed Charlie's package through his boxers, causing him to snap his head back against the chair and whine breathlessly.

"You know I can," Charlie cut himself off with a whine when Sunny rolled his balls in his palm, "I can jerk myself off, don't need your help." Sunny groaned at the thought before diving in and catching Charlie's lips. He took his bottom lip between his teeth tugged, earning a small moan from Charlie that makes his lower belly heat up and the animal inside him wanna take Charlie right there on the chair, just shove his boxers to the side and stick it in. No lube, no condoms, just Sunny's precum, and Charlie's tight heat.

But he doesn't do that because he wanted to fuck Charlie good, wanted him to feel good, wanted him to cry on top of Sunny's cock because it feels so good, so right.

"Switch with me," Sunny huffs out, not waiting for Charlie's response before he stands up and tugs Charlie out of the chair.

"Hey!" Charlie yelped, but Sunny ignored him and planted himself on the seat. Now Charlie stood before him, in all his glory. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so the tattoo's that Sunny had worked absurdly hard on were on full display. The skull on his abs, the colorful array of flowers that surrounded it. Sunny had worked on that piece for about a month, constantly changing things, the colors, the flowers, the skull. He'd gone through about 10 different drafts before he settled on the one now permanently etched into Charlie's skin.

Sunny was glad he had put so much thought into it because it was simply breathtaking on his boy's skin. Splash of color on his smooth skin.

Hands gripped tightly around Charlie's waist, slowly dragging him closer, silently begging him to climb on Sunny's jean-clad thighs. But Charlie ain't having it.

"I don't like being manhandled, you know? Makes me feel like a piece of meat." The tent in his shorts said otherwise. Sunny kept tugging his waist closer, which caused Charlie to jerk away from Sunny like he wanted to go. Like he wants to be chased.

"Come on baby, lemme take care of you," Sunny tried, still felt funny on his tongue. Baby. He had never really liked terms of endearment all that much, not like Charlie who seemed to have a new dumb nickname for Sunny every week, even after all these years. But when he said it Charlie's breath hitched just slightly, barely noticeable if it were anyone else but Sunny. "Lemme make you feel good."

Then Sunny leaned forward, craning his neck up to kiss the tattooed sun over Charlie's heart, hands still gripped at his sides. His tongue darts out, licking at the yellow tattoo. He felt Charlie breath out as he licked away, biting him occasionally, then kissing it better.

Sunny rubbed up and down his sides, hands exploring the familiar bumps and grooves of Charlie's smooth skin. He jerked him closer once more and this time he willingly climbed into Sunny's lap, but not before he finally dropped his boxers, cock springing free.

"You're lucky you have a nice tongue. That fuckin' tongue is the only reason I've stayed with your dumbass-" He cuts himself off with a shattering gasp as Sunny bit his nipple, taking it between his teeth and suckling at it, like he knew how Charlie liked. Hands tangled themselves into Sunny's hair, keeping him in place to suck away. When Charlie cries out Sunny knows he's done for.

He released the swollen bud and leaned back into the chair, looked Charlie up and down, noting the deep breathes, the way his perfect dick stood tall against his stomach, red tip leaking out a little precum that Sunny wants to lick away. Then his eyes flicked up to the blonde's face and his heart skipped a beat.

Charlie was staring down at him, the position they were in made him taller than Sunny by at least five inches. Lust swirled around in his green eyes. His plump lips were wet and swollen, Sunny wanted to kiss the little freckle just above the corner of his mouth. Charlie smirked and wrapped both hands around Sunny's neck, thumbing on his Adam's apple. If he applied enough pressure he could cut off Sunny's airway, choking him.

"You talk a lot of shit," Sunny said as he ran his hands over Charlie's body. Charlie smiles wider, teeth showing.

"Maybe you should shut me up," he challenged. Sunny smiled and rolled his eyes, almost subconsciously.

"That was bad," he laughed.

Charlie tried to look offended. "Shut up, I'm trying to be sexy."

"You ain't gotta try too hard, cornball." Sunny dragged Charlie down into a rough kiss, full of teeth clanking together and biting, battling it out with their tongues. But Sunny fights dirty, always has, so when he grabs Charlie's throbbing dick, it really shouldn't surprise Charlie too much.

He stroked it once and Charlie's mouth was opening, moaning practically spilling out into Sunny's waiting mouth.

As Sunny stroked down Charlie's cock, and the blonde was trying to unbutton Sunny's jeans, slightly lifting himself off Sunny's lap and coincidentally into Sunny's hand. He has to compose himself for a moment, steadying himself on Sunny's shoulders.

Then he's tugging Sunny's jeans down his thighs, not bothering to take them off all the way, stopped when his dick popped out, standing at attention. He plops down on Sunny's thighs, dicks knocking together. Sunny let out a little moan that was more of a breath really, but Charlie was counting it as a moan. He dove back in capturing the raven-haired boy's lips, just in case he decided to let one of those out again.

Charlie spits into his palm, much to Sunny's chagrin, and brought their dicks together, pumping them, rolling them in his hand. They swallowed each other moans, lost in the fluid motion of Charlie's hand, feeling each other's skin, breathing in each others breath.

Until Sunny got impatient and started poking around. First, it was at Charlie's little back dimples. He felt around the grooves for a second then traveled lower, grabbed two handfuls of Charlie's perfect ass. He squeezed around, kneading at his ass cheeks like they were made out of dough. Charlie feels a finger poke around his already lubed up hole, feels it slide in without much resistance.

"Jesus," Sunny said, breathy, breaking the kiss. Charlie licked his lips before smirking down at him.

"Told ya I was waitin'," Charlie chuckled and bent down to kiss at Sunny's neck.

"Just shut up and sit on my dick already," Sunny growled, not waiting for Charlie's response before lifting the smaller man up by the waist.

"What did I say about fuckin' manhandlin' me?" Charlie yelped, but he braced himself on Sunny's shoulder and let Sunny line himself up. Charlie felt his dick pressed against his wet hole and he wanted nothing more than to just sink down, feel his asshole give around the thick hardness under him. Charlie looked down and Sunny was looking back up at him, breathing heavy as he waited for Charlie. Waited for Charlie to make the first move. To start it. And Charlie never backed away from a challenge.

So, he tangled his hands into black hair, held on tight, before dropping down onto Sunny's cock in one swift motion until his ass was flush with hair on Sunny's thighs. He moaned as he felt Sunny spasm underneath him. He could never get tired get tired of this, being connected to Sunny like this. No matter how many times they fucked, no matter how many ways Charlie could never get used to intense heat that burns in his gut when they're fucking.

Charlie sets the pace, fast and rough, brutal almost with how fast he bounced on Sunny's cock. The sound of skin slapping against skin and breathy moans.

"Fuck," Sunny choked as leaned his head back against the chair and tried jerks his hips up into Charlie in time with his thrusts down, but the longer they go the harder it is to time. His brain is getting murky with the pre-orgasm haze that clouds his brain. When all he can think about is Charlie and his ass and his dick in Charlie's ass. His back is getting sweaty and his shirt sticks to him uncomfortably and he thrusts up.

He looks at Charlie when he feels his dick press against that spot in Charlie's body that makes Charlie twitch on top of him. He watches the moans tumble out of Charlie's mouth, past those swollen pink lips and into the space between them.

He sits on Sunny's thighs so his dick is pressed snugly against his prostate and, slow at first, starts to grind on Sunny's lap, making the taller man see stars, hips thrusting up uncontrollably as he chases the edge. Charlie moves faster in his lap, he can feel Charlie's dick poke him in the stomach, begging for attention. The head leaks out a bit precum when he grabs it and squeezes it as he moves his hand up and down.

Charlie moans turn into whimpers as Sunny jerks his cock. His hips grind wildly and he tangles both his hands into Sunny's long hair. Almost too long. Sunny's surprised Charlie hasn't told him to cut it yet.

The hands in his hair grip tightly, causing an unexpected tremble to roll through Sunny's body and Charlie smirks down at him when he lets out the tiniest of moans. The thumb Sunny swipes over the head of his cock helps wipe the smile right off Charlie's face.

Charlie writhed in Sunny's lap as he jerked his angry cock, slick with precum and spit and soon Charlie's moans are uncontrollable, falling out without much of the blonde's say.

"Jesus, Gene, I'm gonna- shit babe, I'm gonna come. You're gonna make me come, babe," Charlie rambled. He grinds down once, twice more then he's coming. Tipping over the edge in a frenzy, Sunny's hand never ceasing, leaving him a twitching mess in the other's lap.

Charlie leaned his forehead against Sunny's neck and Sunny could feel his breath puff out on his skin, felt his heartbeat thump wildly against his own chest, as the effects of euphoria slowly started to wear off. He wrapped his arms around Charlie's back, gripping tight before curiously thrusting up, just slightly, like he was testing the waters.

Charlie mewled like a cat and slowly moved up Sunny's cock only to slam himself back down. He's oversensitive, but he wanted Sunny to come inside of him, wanted to be able to feel it run down his leg when stood up. So he bounced in Sunny's lap until the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room again.

"Fuck me, Gene. Come in my ass, fill me up baby, please." Sunny gripped Charlie harder and pounded into him as best he could, his ass lifted off the leather, belt rattling, as his hips drove into the blonde's lithe body. He feels that tingle in his spine and seconds later he stills inside Charlie, pressed in deep just how he likes it, as he spills into the man he's fallen so deeply in love with. The man he'd die for, has died for.

When Sunny comes to Charlie's smiling down at him, all fucked out and dopey. He runs his thumb over Sunny's lips before slotting them together in a sweet kiss. A kiss Sunny wanted to save, keep away for a rainy day. It was a soft post-fuck kiss, one that said you-did-good-love and Sunny cherished it.

They broke apart eventually, Sunny's stomach wouldn't let them go any further.

"I'm starving," Sunny said, voice an octave or two lower. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Christ, it's never one thing with you, huh? You wanna know what I think?" Charlie grumbled and leaned their foreheads together.

"What do you think?" Sunny tugged at Charlie's earlobe, eyes focused on green ones.

"I think you're spoiled." Then he lays the softest kiss on Sunny's forehead before he stood up stiffly, kicking his boxers off and stumbling to the kitchen in the buff.

Sunny stayed in the chair, dick tucked back inside, but his zipper and belt were still undone. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it, listening to Charlie move stuff around in their kitchen. A life he and Charlie never thought they could have. Not boys like them, but here they were, sharing an apartment in a big city together. And sure they had loud neighbors and Sunny's commute to work and back was a bitch and a half, and sometimes he had to work shitty jobs for shitty pay because he had Charlie. As long as he had Charlie all that other bullshit seems to fade away, disappear until all that Sunny could see was green and all he could hear was a thick Boston accent. And Sunny was fine with that.


End file.
